


Open the Box

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Sam, M/M, Restraint, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Cas, Wing Kink, almost wincest, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are hot and heavy and Sam is willing to help in any way he can. </p>
<p>Part 4 of "After the Box"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Box

Cas is happy. His mouth all over Dean’s, he barely notices when Dean kicks the door back open, an invitation for Sam. And then Sam is there. Breathlessly stripping off his clothes and coming over to the two of them. Dean breaks the kiss, “Easy, Sammy, I said you could WATCH,” Dean says, “and be a good little helper like I know you are… Always so eager. Can you do that, Sam?”  
Sam looks a little pouty for only a fraction of a second, showing a little bit of his adorable bitchface before looking Dean full in the eyes, “Anything you want, big brother. You know I’m here.” Sam kneels down, undoes Deans pants and pulls them and Dean’s boxers half way down his legs and then reaches to do the same for Cas but Dean slaps his hand.  
“Mine,” Dean growls, and Cas loves it, feels his wings begin to spread just a little and looks at Dean, who practically drools at the sight. Sam immediately jumps up and runs over to the dresser, pours whiskey into a glass and hands it to Dean, who reaches his hand out backwards to grab the glass, knowing it would be there. In occurs to Cas that they’ve done this before, but he knew that, and he grins before using his grace to remove all of his clothes, and Dean’s. Now Sam isn’t the only naked one. Dean downs the whiskey in one long swallow and Cas shivers at the sight of him swallowing, oh, God, he might pay for the thoughts that sight has always given him, maybe he already has.  
Cas gets a little more excited, then, and hurls Dean onto the bed. Dean tries to get back up, reaching for Cas and his lovely wings, oh, Cas knows they are lovely, and Cas is right there on top of him. Covering him in kisses, Dean’s hand is his hair, on his wings.   
“Holy fuck, that’s hot,” Sam says. “I can’t see those wings, but I can feel them in the room.” He sits back in a chair, stroking himself.   
Cas is, for lack of a better word, purring, at Dean’s touch as he moves his mouth down Dean’s body. Dean is starting to sweat “Cas, please…”  
“Please, what, my Lovely?” Cas moans, and Sam says “Oh, he wants it bad, I’ve NEVER seen him so excited. Give it to him, I can’t wait to see that.”  
Cas looks up into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes, all the trees in the world have nothing on that green, and Cas can see all Dean’s desire, so he takes Dean in his mouth, sucks him down fast as Dean stokes his wing. “Oh, fuck, Cas, I won’t last long… this… is… wow,” Dean is barely able to speak, already.   
Cas sucks him a little longer, swirling his tongue around the head, slurping away like he doesn’t have a care in the world, and he doesn’t, except he wants it to last longer, for Dean. “Sam, I think Dean’s a little too high on the wings, can you make sure he keeps his hands off for a minute? Or I won’t be able to think. I want him to really feel this,” Cas purrs. Sam, ever the over achiever, runs over and climbs onto the bed and quickly holds Dean’s hands above his head, pinning them. “Perfect, “ Cas says to Sam, and Dean whimpers.   
Cas goes back to work on Dean, licking and sucking him, then he runs his tongue down between Dean’s cheeks and Dean spreads his legs, practically sobbing with need. “Well done, Cas, he never spreads like that,” Sam whispers. “Go on, Angel, lick him with that holy tongue,” and Cas does what he’s told, loving having the boys both right there, Sam, his dear friend, putting his own needs aside for his brother. There can be nothing more loving than this. And Cas LOVES love.   
Cas scoots down a bit more on the bed, conscious of his own erection but focused on Dean, he licks down to Dean’s eager hole, and then begins to lap at it, slowly at first, loving the way Dean shakes an moans and struggles, like he doesn’t know whether to stop this or pull Cas closer. Cas opts for closer and rims Dean until Dean is a whimpering, writhing mess, and Sam breathes, “A little more, he’s ready. Aren’t you, brother?” and Dean nods his head like it’s all the wants in the world.  
Cas pushes a finger inside, beside his tongue, keeps licking and sucking while he feels the inside of Dean. The inside of Dean is pure bliss! Hot, wet, slick, pulsing and squeezing, Cas almost comes right then but holds off, feels around until he hits Dean’s prostate making Dean hiss, “Oh, fuck, right there, Angel, my love, don’t stop. Sammy don’t you dare let him stop.”  
Cas keeps going, Dean sputtering and gasping obscene words “ You’re inside me, oh, I love it. Right there, yes yes yes, suck me, touch me, Cas, pleeease!” Cas keeps it up with his finger and puts his mouth back to work on Dean’s cock, until a minute later Dean jerks his hips. Cas looks up at Sam, who totally gets what the look means and lets go of Deans wrists, allowing Dean to reach down and touch Cas’ wings. Instantly Dean comes, beautiful and wanton all at once.   
Cas, still painfully hard, flops down on the bed beside him, thinking he’ll just rest for a minute, that was so perfect, but Sam clearly has other plans. He swiftly moves so that he’s under Cas, who is on his back, wings tucked away, his head now between Sam’s legs, face up to the ceiling. Sam grabs Cass arms, holding him down. “I got him for you, Dean, ready and waiting,” Sam chuckles, as Cas wriggles a little at the restraint. What do these two have planned, now? Cas knows he could throw am off him, break free, but he also knows he doesn’t want to.  
Without missing a beat, Dean rolls over, “Oh, that was great, Cas, but this is going to be better,” he says. “Hold him still, Sammy.” Dean straddles Cas and leans down, bites his nipple, hard, and Cas moans. He is ready, for this, for all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you want more?


End file.
